Incubo
by slaysvamps
Summary: On the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of his 5th year, Harry discovers that he is a hybrid, and will soon learn that he has been chosen for something other than killing Voldemort. HP/DM/SS


Title: Incubo  
Author: Slaysvamps  
Pairing: Harry/Draco/Snape  
Complete: Yes  
Words: 5,309  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No disrespect or copy write infringement intended.

Summary: On the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of his 5th year, Harry discovers that he is a hybrid, and will soon learn that he has been chosen for something other than killing Voldemort.

Notes: The story begins near the end of Chapter Seven: The Slug Club and much of the beginning of the story is a combination between the Half Blood Prince book and movie. Everything else is my own, including errors, as this story is unbeta'd.

Warning: This story is likely to remain as is, a one shot with no continuation.

~o~o~o~

Harry peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, his heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was he about to see the mysterious broken object Malfoy had mentioned in Borgin and Burkes, the object it was so important to mend?

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, he toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath him, his whole body revealed with arms at his side and his legs straight. He couldn't move a muscle; he could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back, and there was that smell..."

His eyes travelled down Harry's body, seeming to take in every inch of his body from his hair to the white trainers on his feet.

"Not that you didn't bathe," he said, his nose crinkling in distaste as he crouched beside Harry, "I can smell the soap. I mean the smell beneath the soap, beneath your skin."

Malfoy's hand fell on Harry's stomach and moved upward, pushing the material of his shirt aside to bare his stomach. Then his warm hand was on Harry's skin, his touch burning. Letting one knee fall to the floor, Malfoy bent closer, drawing deeply through his nose just inches above Harry's body.

"Yes, that's it," Malfoy drawled.

Harry wanted to believe that if he could have moved he would have pushed the boy away, yelled to be left alone, but a small voice in his head knew the thought for a lie. The warmth of the other boy's hand on his stomach felt good, too good to try and escape.

Abruptly Harry realized that warm hand was opening his pants, pulling them downward to bare more of his skin to the coldness of the compartment. He could feel Malfoy's breath on the sensitive flesh revealed.

"You feel it, don't you?" Malfoy purred, looking down at the other boy's hard cock with something like satisfaction or hunger in his gaze. "Not very strong yet, I'd wager, but you do feel it."

Harry wanted to scream when Malfoy's hand closed on his cock, but he couldn't make a sound, couldn't thrust into the grip as he wanted so badly to do. It figured, he thought wryly. The first time a hand other than his own touched him, and it was Malfoy's.

Malfoy's hand shifted, pumping the erection almost roughly until Harry felt a bead of moisture gather at the tip and drip toward his stomach. To Harry's shock, he felt Malfoy's tongue drag across the tip of his cock, gathering that moisture.

The blonde gave a hoarse moan. "Merlin, Potter. How did we not recognize you before now?"

Still pumping Harry's cock, Malfoy trailed his lips and tongue across Harry's abdomen until he reached a hip. Without warning, he bit down atop the hip bone, his teeth sinking deeply into Harry's flesh.

Lightning shot through Harry's body, a pleasure so close to pain that he nearly blacked out. He could feel his cock throbbing in Malfoy's grip, felt the splash of come on his stomach, felt his magic reach out to the other boy's in welcome. For an eternity their magic mingled, filling the compartment with warmth and light, until at last the feeling receded, settled into the teeth marks Malfoy had left in his flesh.

"Gods," Malfoy breathed, panting softly, resting his check against Harry's softening penis. His tongue reached out and dragged through the mess on Harry's stomach and he seemed to savor the taste in his mouth. "Your mum wasn't the muggle you thought she was, couldn't have been, not with your blood this strong."

Harry wanted to ask what Malfoy was talking about, but he could only lay there frozen while the other boy licked at the come splashed on his skin. He wanted to cry, but the spell wouldn't let him do that either.

When the last drop was gone, Malfoy straightened and looked down at the younger boy. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" He didn't wait for a reply, not that Harry could give one. "Incubo, Potter. I suggest you look it up when you get a chance." His pleased smile turned to a smirk. "Or get your mudblood to do it for you. Don't wait too long, though. You'll mature soon, and when you do, you'll be too busy to look up anything."

He got to his feet and took a step toward the door before stopping and turning back. "Oh, and one more thing..."

And he stamped hard, on Harry's face. Harry felt his nose break; blood spurted everywhere.

"That's from my father." He looked down at Harry's broken nose, his bared skin, his exposed cock. "Don't worry, someone will find you soon. Wouldn't want Dumbledore's golden boy to get lost on the train. See you soon, Potter."

Without another word or glance, Malfoy strode from the compartment.

~o~o~o~

It was an extremely embarrassed Harry who was found by Nymphadora Tonks. He'd no more than heard the door of the compartment open when he felt his clothing slide into place, covering his bared skin, and a moment later he saw a flash of red light and his body unfroze.

Harry rolled onto his side and hastily wipe the blood off his bruised race with the back of his hand. Gentle hands helped him to his feet, and he turned to see a compassionate look on her face. To his surprise she asked no questions, just picked up his invisibility cloak from the floor and led the way off the train.

The cold night air was soothing on his throbbing nose. Tonks was looking at him; he felt angry and embarrassed that he had been discovered in such a ridiculous position.

Silently she handed him back the Invisibility Cloak. From what Harry could see in the darkness, she was as mousy-haired and miserable-looking as she had been when he had met her at the Burrow. "I can fix your nose if you stand still."

Harry did not think much of this idea; he had been intending to visit Madam Pomfrey, the matron, in whom he had a little more confidence when it came to Healing Spells, but she might ask more questions about how he'd gotten injured while Tonks seemed willing to forget about his shame, so he stayed stock-still and closed his eyes.

"Episkey" said Tonks.

Harry's nose felt very hot, and then very cold. He raised a hand and felt gingerly. It seemed to be mended. He thanked her quickly, but she just told him to put his cloak on so they could walk up to the school.

Tonks sent her Patronus ahead so that someone would know they were coming and they set off toward the lane that led to the school. She told him that she and a few other Aurors were stationed in Hogsmeade for now. Tonks seemed different than he remembered from last year, older and much more serious and purposeful. Was this all the effect of what had happened at the Ministry? He reflected uncomfortably that Hermione would have suggested he say something consoling about Sirius to her, that it hadn't been her fault at all, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. And so they tramped on through the cold night in silence, Tonks's long cloak whispering on the ground behind them.

Having always traveled there by carriage, Harry had never before appreciated just how far Hogwarts was from Hogsmeade Station. With great relief he finally saw the tall pillars on either side of the gates, each topped with a winged boar. He was cold, he was hungry and he was quite keen to leave this new, gloomy Tonks behind. But when he put out a hand to push open the gates, he found them chained shut.

"Alohomora!" he said confidently, pointing his wand at the padlock, but nothing happened.

"That won't work on these," said Tonks. "Dumbledore bewitched them himself."

Harry looked around. "I could climb a wall," he suggested.

"No, you couldn't," said Tonks flatly. "Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer."

"Well then," said Harry, starting to feel annoyed at her lack of helpfulness, "I suppose I'll just have to sleep out here and wait for morning. "

"Someone's coming down for you," said Tonks, "Look."

A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. Harry was so pleased to see it he felt he could even endure Filch's wheezy criticisms of his tardiness and rants about how his timekeeping would improve with the regular application of thumbscrews. It was not until the glowing yellow light was ten feet away from them, and had pulled off his Invisibility Cloak so that he could be seen, that he recognized, with a rush of pure loathing, the uplit hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair of Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well," sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my -" Harry began, but Snape cut across him.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite - ah - safe in my hands."

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead," said Snape, standing back to allow Harry to pass him. He looked about to say something further to Tonks, but stopped suddenly and looked down at Harry in surprise. After a long moment, he shut the gates in Tonks' face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

"Good night," Harry called to Tonks over his shoulder, as he began the walk up to the school with Snape. "Thanks for...everything,"

Snape did not speak for a minute or so. Harry felt as though his body was quivery, and he wanted to believe it was from hatred, but he was still so confused about what had happened with Malfoy that he honestly couldn't say.

"Delayed on the train, were you?" Snape purred. "Perhaps if you tell me what delayed you, I won't take fifty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Embarrassment and shame burned in the pit of Harry's stomach. He wasn't sure if Snape was honest in his offer, but it didn't matter. He would rather have gone back to the Dursley's than tell Snape why he was late.

"Fifty points it is then," Snape said in an amused voice. "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."

Harry remained silent, though he thought his chest might explode. He knew that Snape had come to fetch him for this, for the few minutes when he could needle and torment Harry without anyone else listening.

They reached the castle steps at last but before Harry could put his foot on the bottom stair, Snape grabbed his arm, pulling him to face the older man. For a long moment Snape said nothing, only loomed close in the dim light of the lantern. With a shock Harry realized that Snape was smelling him, sniffing the air in much the same manner that Malfoy had done.

"How… crude," Snape said disdainfully. "You might have cleaned yourself, at least. Or perhaps you were not… allowed to," he added thoughtfully, his eyes burning.

Harry felt his cheeks go scarlet and tried to pull away, but Snape's hand held him firm.

"A bit early, perhaps, but nearly ripe," the older man murmured. "A week, perhaps two before maturity, but I suppose the signs are clear enough for a child to comprehend."

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

Snape's hand tightened on Harry's arm. "You will show me respect, Mr. Potter, now more than ever," he growled, nearly flinging the boy from him as he let go. "Detention, one week from tonight."

The great oaken front doors swung open into the vast flagged entrance hall as Snape led the way up the steps, and a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them through the doors standing open into the Great Hail.

~o~o~o~

The next few days were nerve wracking for Harry. Draco seemed to be everywhere he turned, and when Draco wasn't there, Snape was. Both watched him as if waiting for something, and Harry was very much afraid it was the 'maturity' they spoke of.

It took nearly a week for Harry, or rather Hermione, to discover what an Incubo was. The girl seemed shocked at the information, but the concept of human/magical creature hybrids was well known to Ron, who said that Harry should have asked him first, before spending so many hours in the library.

"Incubo interbred with Wizards centuries ago," Ron told them. "The blood doesn't always breed true though, so sometimes it skips a couple of generations, but when it does come out, it's very strong."

"But why would Malfoy think I'm one?" Harry asked. He'd glossed over what had happened on the train, and definitely hadn't mentioned Malfoy undressing him, let alone bringing him off, but what he had told Hermione and now Ron was enough to get answers.

"You must be coming into your maturity," Hermione answered, blushing. "It happens once the hybrid has passed puberty. Human males don't finish puberty until 19 or twenty, but hybrids tend to mature faster."

"Can you stop calling me a hybrid?" Harry moaned.

"But you are, Harry," Ron told him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. I'd be dead proud if some of the hybrid blood in my family manifested in me."

"It is something of an honor in Wizarding culture," Hermione agreed. "Hy—you'll be stronger than most Wizards, and have some abilities most don't. There are also special laws that apply only to hybrids, to protect them."

Harry ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "Why didn't anyone tell me this could happen?"

"Everyone thought your mother was muggleborn, didn't they?" Ron said. "It's nearly impossible for a hybrid of any kind to show up in a child of even one muggleborn parent."

"Malfoy must be a hybrid himself to recognize it, Harry," Hermione told him. "Until you start manifesting Incubo abilities, only another Incubo could detect you."

"He smelled me," Harry huffed. Snape had too, though Harry hadn't told his friends about that part of his encounter with the professor. "All right, so I'm… maturing," he said with a sigh. "What happens when that's done?"

"Incubo form breeding groups of three," Hermione said, looking down at her notes. "The trio consists of a Dominant, a Nest-keeper, and a… well, the word wouldn't translate well, the closest I could come was 'Compliant'."

"So what one am I?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Only another Incubo would. An Incubo's role is apparently determined by several factors, including age, scent, and the presence of other Incubo. For example, if two Dominants wanted to breed with a Compliant, one of the Dominants would need to fill the Nest-keeper role."

Harry closed his eyes. "Nests? Tell me they don't live in trees!"

"The old name forms are used," Ron assured him, "but Incubo live like Wizards for the most part. They're drawn together by strong instinct, not like destined mates or anything but if you're Incubo, you'll be part of a breeding Nest before you know it."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as if they both knew something important about Incubo he didn't.

"Tell me," he said in a low voice.

"Dominant Incubo are always male," Hermione told him, "Nest-keepers and Compliants can be either sex, but if the Compliant of a Nest is Male, the Nest-keeper is too. And Harry, Incubo are relatively rare. Maybe one in a hundred with Incubo blood manifest. If Malfoy is a mature Incubo.…"

"Then he's likely to want me for his Nest," Harry said softly.

Snape had to be Incubo too, but Harry refused to say that aloud. He remembered Malfoy's hand on his cock, the magic that had rushed through them, and he couldn't stop himself for wanting to know if his magic would react to Snape the same way.

"Breeding Nest," Harry said suddenly. "Ron, how can it be a breeding nest if all three Incubo are male?"

"Compliants can have babies, Harry," Ron replied. "Doesn't matter if they're male or female, once they're marked."

"Great, just great!" Harry rubbed at the spot on his hip that still bore the imprint of Malfoy's teeth. "With my luck I'm a bloody Compliant and I'll be knocked up before the year is out, with Malfoy or worse, Snape as my bloody Dominant! Why don't I just send Voldemort a letter of surrender right now, no need to wait for one of them to hand me over!"

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Harry, Incubo are very protective of their Nest mates. It wouldn't matter who ends up in your Nest, they'd never let Voldemort hurt you, never."

~o~o~o~

That night at dinner Harry watched Malfoy across the Great Hall. Malfoy wasn't sitting with his usual crowd, Crabbe and Goyle were nearly halfway down the table next to Parkinson and Zabini. Malfoy was sitting with people Harry'd never seen him so much as acknowledge in the five years they'd been at Hogwarts.

Tracey Davis and Melinda Bobbin were both in Harry and Draco's year, but they'd never fallen into the clique that Parkinson seemed to lead. Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had the distinction of being one of the few that played a clean game without making any of the fouls most other players on that team did, including Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin Chaser, who was better than most members of the team, and also sitting with Malfoy.

Before Harry could think too much about it, Malfoy caught his eye. Harry blushed deeply before he could stop himself, and it only seemed to make Malfoy smirk before turning back to his new friends.

"Mr. Potter."

Snape's voice made Harry jump nearly out of his chair before the sound settled somewhere in the pit of Harry's stomach, soothing the butterflies that had taken up residence there.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said in a low voice as he turned to face his teacher.

"If you are done mutilating your food, you have detention this evening."

Harry glanced back at his plate and realized that he hadn't taken more than three bites of his meal. Maybe it wasn't butterflies; maybe it was hunger that rumbled in his stomach. He'd really made a mess of his food though, cutting everything into small pieces with the side of his fork until it resembled nothing more than an unappetizing stew.

With a glance to both of his friends, Harry stood and followed Snape out of the Great Hall. He felt Malfoy's eyes on him watching every step he took, but refused to turn and look.

Snape waited at the top of the stairs leading to the dungeon for Harry to catch up, then clamped a firm hand around Harry's upper arm and propelled him downward. Part of Harry wanted to fight, thought he should fight, but something inside of him told him to keep quiet and obey.

To Harry's surprise, Snape led him past the Potion's classroom, down a side hall nearly to the Slytherin dormitory. Snape bit out the password, 'claimed,' and pushed Harry inside, finally letting go of his arm.

The room was warm, unlike the dungeon hallway, and tastefully decorated in blues and creams. A comfortable looking couch and chair stood before the brightly burning fireplace, and across the room was the largest bed Harry had ever seen. Obviously this was Snape's private room.

"Professor?" Harry asked as he turned, only to find Snape standing too close. Harry backed away, and Snape followed until the boy felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

Snape stepped even closer until Harry could feel the heat radiating through the man's robes. Snape inhaled deeply. "Intoxicating," he murmured. "Ripe, and partially claimed. Did Draco take care of that on the train?"

Harry stared up at him in shock. "Sir?"

"Show me," Snape demanded.

Before Harry could think of arguing, before he could even blink, he found himself unfastening his trousers and lowering them enough to bare the not quite healed bite mark on his hip. He yelped in surprise when Snape lifted him and laid him back on the bed before bending to look at the mark.

The feel of Snape's fingers brushing the bite made Harry's hip's rise instinctively. Harry was suddenly aware that his cock was rock hard and barely covered by the tail of his shirt, as his pants had fallen nearly to his knees when Snape had lifted him.

"Beautiful," Snape murmured. He stroked his thumb across the mark, making Harry writhe and moan with pleasure.

A warm caress of breath on his skin was the only warning Harry had before Snape's mouth fastened on the mark, sucking softly. At the same time, Snape's hand slid beneath Harry's shirt and encircled his aching cock. Harry clutched at the blanket, his hips thrusting upward almost violently. The vibrations of Snape's chuckle had Harry nearly bucking into the man's grip.

Snape's mouth left his skin and after a softly murmured word, Harry felt his clothes start to squirm around his body. Harry tried to keep them on, but in less than a minute they had squirmed their way off his body, forcing his hands high above his head.

Arms wrapped around his thighs, holding them trapped against Snape's shoulders, making it nearly impossible for Harry to move. The warm mouth and skilled tongue on his cock drove the breath from his body in what could have been a scream of pleasure.

Harry curled upward around the dark head at his groin, his hands tangling in Snape's hair, holding on as the older man sucked the life from him. When the orgasm rocketed through him, Harry threw himself back on the bed, thrusting upward as much as he could, being held so tightly, and screamed again.

When Harry could think again, he realized he was lying in the center of the bed, engulfed in warmth. It took a bit longer to realize that Snape was lying against one side of his body, and Malfoy against the other. Their hands caressed his chest, stomach and thighs soothingly.

"Welcome back," Malfoy purred.

Harry licked his lips. "What happened?"

"You came for your Dominant," Snape smirked.

Harry raised his head to look down at his hardening cock. He didn't remember Snape biting, but then he didn't remember much of anything after the man had fastened his mouth on him. "Did you mark me?"

Snape chuckled. "Not yet."

Harry wanted his voice to be hard, to be firm, demanding, but his question came out a whisper. "What if I don't want to be marked?"

Draco's hand rested on the imprint of his teeth in Harry's flesh, sending waves of pleasure through his body, hardening his dick nearly to the point of pain. "Too late."

"Too bad," Snape added. "We have chosen you to complete our Nest and you belong to us." He pulled Harry over on top of him and held the boy's face against his shoulder with a hand on the back of his neck. "I will mark you here," he said, caressing that soft skin. "I will do it with my cock deep inside of you, it will strengthen the bond."

Harry breathed in Snape's intoxicating scent, focusing on the feel of their cocks rubbing together. Snape pulled one of Harry's knees up to his side and it wasn't until Harry felt slick fingers probing at his arse that he realized Malfoy had moved around behind him.

"Prepare him well, my Nest-keeper," Snape told the blonde.

"Yes, my Dominant," Malfoy breathed as he slid a finger into Harry's tight body.

Harry wanted to fight, wanted to get away from them both, but he seemed to have no energy to do so. Snape's scent engulfed him, the feel of the man's body, the man's cock against his made him feel drugged with passion. Draco's hand on his thigh and finger inside of him only intensified the feeling.

"Please," Harry whispered.

"Shhh," Snape soothed.

Snape's hand wrapped around Harry's thigh, sliding upward until it reached the spot Malfoy's finger thrust in and out of. Harry moaned as a second finger pressed into him, then a third as Snape's finger joined Malfoy's. He would have screamed but Snape captured his mouth and swallowed the sound.

"He smells so good," Draco murmured, bending over Harry to kiss the small of his back. "And he's so bloody tight."

Harry writhed, pushing back against the fingers inside of him, sucking and licking at Snape's tongue, thrusting against his cock then thrusting back on those fingers again. It all felt so good, one burning sensation of pleasure and passion enveloping him like a too tight blanket.

Another finger joined those already inside of him, but Harry had no way to tell whose it was. Those fingers brushed something inside that had him howling into Snape's mouth, made him writhe wildly until they held him down. He wanted to howl again when those fingers left his body.

Snape and Malfoy moved him like a pliant doll, putting him on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Snape moved behind him, one hand on his hip, his fingers pressing into the mark Malfoy had left there. Malfoy knelt in front of him, his hand in Harry's hair, lifting his head.

The feel of Snape's cock thrusting into his body had Harry gasping for air. Malfoy took advantage of Harry's open mouth and slid his cock inside. Harry moaned around the hard flesh, nearly choking when Malfoy thrust deeper.

Snape began moving behind him, his hands on Harry's hips, moving him between the two men, impaling him first on one cock then on the other. Harry rocked with their thrusts, soon pushing himself harder to meet the stabbing flesh to take them deeper, deeper.

Hard heat settled against Harry's back and Snape's teeth sank into his flesh. Harry screamed and came helplessly, nearly choking on Malfoy's cock before he swallowed it as deeply as he could. He felt his magic twine with Snape's, felt their magic reach for Malfoy's, felt them merge and pulse until there was no way to tell one from another.

Rough hands tangled in his hair, squeezed his hips. Teeth broke through the skin at the back of his neck even as Malfoy's cock throbbed and come filled his mouth. He swallowed desperately, wanting nothing more than to drink forever from that bitter fountain. Snape's cock thrust deeply into his body and pulsed, filling his arse with come. His own cock exploded, shooting another load of come onto the bedspread.

~o~o~o~

It could have been minutes, hours or days later that Harry woke nestled between the two men. Snape's heart beat loudly in his ear; his breath tickled the hair on his forehead. Malfoy was spooned behind him, his hard cock pressed against the crack of his ass.

Harry realized that his dick was hard against Snape's thigh and he shifted a little, enjoying the rub against his sensitive flesh. The movement slid Malfoy's cock downward a little until the head was nearly pressed against his tender hole. He shifted again, biting back a moan as the cock slid into his still slick and stretched channel. He thrust backward to bring it deeper, reaching a hand back to pull on Malfoy's hip at the same time.

"Harry," Malfoy breathed against the back of his neck, his breath ghosting along Snape's mark.

"Please," Harry begged. "Please, Nest-keeper."

A snap of Malfoy's hips buried his cock in Harry's body, making him croon with pleasure. He enjoyed the feel of Malfoy fucking him for a long moment before reaching for Snape's cock. It was rock hard. Their bond hummed along his skin, demanding more.

"Please, Dominant," Harry whispered, looking into the man's dark eyes and rubbing his cock.

Snape seemed to know what he wanted, and together the three of them moved until Harry was once more on his hands and knees. Malfoy's cock had never left him, and the new position made it possible for the blonde to thrust deeper into Harry's willing body. When Snape knelt before him, Harry greedily sucked the man's cock deep into his mouth, his throat. His Nestmates filled him completely and Harry felt the rightness of it down to his bones.

Their magic twirled and swirled and writhed between them, even as Harry writhed between the two men. At first they let him rock between them, taking first one than the other cock as deeply as he could within his body. Then the held him still and timed their thrusts to fill him at the same time.

Harry shuddered and came almost violently, shuddered and swallowed every drop of Snape's come when it filled his mouth. Malfoy's hand in his hair pulled his face upward for a kiss. Malfoy's tongue licked the taste of Snape's come from Harry's mouth even as he pumped Harry's ass full of his own release.

Surprisingly Harry didn't pass out this time. The feel of their magic on his skin, deep in his body made him restless, made him want to beg them to fuck him again and again. They held him between their bodies, keeping him warm and safe as their breathing returned to normal.

"What happens now?" Harry's words were nearly lost against Malfoy's shoulder.

"We have formed a Nest," Snape told him. "You both will live with me here, until you are done with school."

"What about school holidays?" Harry asked. "What about… Voldemort?"

Their arms tightened around him until he was so tightly snuggled between their bodies he could barely breathe.

"Neither of you will be able to return to your dormitories," Snape said, sounding regretful. "Even if the Dark Lord had not returned, I would not be apart from either of you."

"We will keep you safe, Harry," Malfoy whispered against his hair.

"Dumbledore will make me go back to the Dursley's," Harry said morosely.

"He has no say," Snape growled. "You are mine now, both of you, and I won't have you out of my sight, either of you."

Held so tightly between the two men, Harry couldn't hide the sobs that he tried to suppress. Draco pulled back only far enough to look into Harry's face.

"I'm sorry you'll miss your family," he said soothingly, "but we're your family now. Maybe we could visit?" he added, looking at Snape.

Harry clutched at Snape's arm around his waist, wrapped his own arm around Malfoy's chest. "I don't want to visit," he choked out. "I don't ever want to leave you, not ever!" Harry knew that some day he would have to explain about his past with the Dursley's, but for now it was enough that his Nestmates would hold him as he cried tears of relief and happiness.


End file.
